Concerned for Cinderpaw
by WyldClaw
Summary: one shot right after cinderpelt's accident in 'fire and ice' . Frostfur's worried if her daughter cinderpaw (aka the future Cinderpelt) will pull through . One-shot. Frostfur's point of view. Lionheart/Frostfur hints (according to WarriorsWikia he was her mate ) Please R&r. Thanks


Concerns for Cinderpaw by WyldClaw

Summary: Frostfur's point of view after the monster in "Fire and ice" hits Cinderpaw. Some characters might seem a bit OOC. Please read and review. Thanks.

It was soon after Fireheart brought my bruised poor gray furred daughter Cinderpaw to the camp after her accident and I was a nervous wreck. I paced back and forth in front of Yellowfang's den, my worries rising. _Would Cinderpaw make it?_ _She was badly hurt when Fireheart brought her into Yellowfang's den. ._

The thought of her not making it reminded painfully me of my dearly beloved mate Lionheart, who had lost his life due to his injuries from ShadowClan not that long ago. _My poor baby._ _I hope to StarClan she makes it. This can't be happening to me. Not so soon after-_

"Mama?" My youngest son Thornkit asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down at my golden brown son trying to mask my worry. "Hello sweetie. I thought you were in the nursery taking a nap with Brightkit and Brindleface."

He shook his head as he rubbed against my chest. "I couldn't sleep. Brackenpaw told us 'bout Cinderpaw and I was too worried about her. Is she gonna to be okay?"

"I don't know." I meowed sadly as we sat down on the ground. "Her fate is in StarClan's paws."

"Brightkit was scared. But Brindleface cheered her up by telling stories. "

"That's your aunt alright" I smiled. My sister had a huge heart and was expecting her second litter.

"ma-Frostfur, I don't want Cinderpaw to go to StarClan… like … like Lionheart." he looked up at me with his sad amber eyes.

I licked him gently. "I know, Thornkit. I am sure that Yellowfang is doing her very best to save her."

"I didn't like her at first when she snapped at me"

I purred. "And then she saved you and your littermates from Blackfoot."

He blushed. "It was like seeing a LionClan cat from the stories the elders tell. She was very fierce and wouldn't let anyone near us."

I chuckled. His description of Yellowfang's fighting reminded me of Lionheart. A burst of longing clawed at my heart for a few heartbeats. "She's got a lot of spirit."

"I think she'd make a great mother"

"If only that could be true, dear. But her destiny is to be a medicine cat and just to deliver kits. She can't have them – it's a part of the warrior code." I explained.

"But why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe StarClan believed that it would interfere with their connection to them or their many duties."

"Oh." He seemed to understand. We sat in silence for a few minutes "Frostfur, do you think that StarClan is going to let her live?"

"I hope so. Your brother was so heart broken when he found out what happened. "

"I'd be too. They were talking about how they want to be the best ThunderClan warriors ever. I feel bad for Fireheart."

I nodded my head in agreement. I was grateful for the young warrior for rescuing my kits from ShadowClan. He had the heart and spirit of a true ThunderClan cat even though he was a former kittypet. Thornkit continued, "He's a great cat. He seems like such a great mentor, it's not his fault that this happened. Sometimes accidents happen and even StarClan can't predict everything that's going to happen."

"That's very perceptive of you to say that."

"Thanks" he looked at his paws for a few seconds as if embarrassed. "I think it's true. One-eye told me how she lost one of her eyes to a badger attack and" he yawned, "Halftail lost his tail to another badger."

I twitched my whiskers. "I remember those stories as well. If StarClan were able to see everything then Lionheart would have been able to see you grow up. He was strong but those ShadowClan cats…"

Thornkit's tail twitched. "I don't like those mean ShadowClan cats. First they kill dad then kit-nap my littermates and I to fight for them. When I'm a big strong warrior I'm gonna claw their pelts off."

"Revenge is never the real answer Thornkit. Just because they killed your dad doesn't mean you should resort to revenge. Besides we fight to survive never to settle vendettas and personal loss. What would Lionheart say if he saw you do that from StarClan?"

Thornkit blinked. "He wouldn't be happy."

I licked his cheek. "That's right. "

His looked up at me. "I miss him. I miss his warm smile and wise words. "

"I miss him too dear" I agreed. "But he'll be with us in our hearts so he never really leaves us. Even though he's in StarClan he still watches over you."

"Like Robinwing and grandpa Fuzzypelt?"

"That's right. They are both up there in silverpelt, watching over you." I chuckled remembering something. "It was Lionheart who named you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "You were still inside me and we were thinking of names on a greenleaf day. You gave a sharp jab or a kick. He said that you were like a little thorn because your kicks were so sharp. "

Thornkit yawned. I nudged him in the direction of the nursery. "Get some sleep. I'll be in soon. I'l; let you know how Cinderpaw is doing."

He nuzzled against my fur "okay. Bye, Frostfur" he got up and went into the nursery.

I sighed. "He acts so much like his father at times. Oh, Lionheart I miss you so much. "I looked up to the sky and I could almost see his warm face smiling down at me from the clouds. The loss still ached.

"That kit of yours has a big heart," a voice rasped in my ear. I jumped as Yellowfang sat next to me.

"Great StarClan, Yellowfang! Don't do that to me" I meowed. "How did you do that?"

She smiled. "Old ShadowClan habit. Sneak up on your enemy while they are distracted."

I smiled. "You were listening?"

"Yup. Well half listening I was getting Cinderpaw settled."

"How is she? It's just her father died recently and-"

"You don't want the same to happen to her?" the dark gray cat finished. She looked at me with her orange eyes. "If I've done my job right she won't be joining StarClan anytime soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Yellowfang. I don't think Lionheart would have liked his daughter to join him in StarClan so soon after she was kitted".

The medicine cat's eyes twinkled with a deep longing. "Lionheart was your mate I take it?"

I purred. "Yes he was. One of the most kind-hearted toms I knew. He was golden furred and muscular like an ancient LionClan cat. Brackenpaw and Thornkit look just like him. He helped me out when my mother Robinwing died from a fox attack. You must have seen him at Gatherings – he was our deputy briefly after Redtail until... recently. It's a shame that he never got to see his kits grow up. "I sighed.

"Doesn't mean that he's not watching them now from starclan." the gray cat told me.

"I know".

"Ma...ma?" a soft voice mewed and my ears swiveled.

My heart leapt like a squirrel jumping from a branch. _"_ Oh my baby. She's awake!"

Yellowfang flicked her tail to the mouth of her den. "Go see her Frostfur. In my seasons as a medicine cat I've learned sometimes when a cat is trying to recover from a horrible injury it's their mother or family that helps them out the most."

I didn't have to be told twice. "Thanks for everything, Yellowfang" I said as I got up and walked inside the den.

XxX

The smell of various herbs and blood hit my nose as I went inside. To one side on a bed of moss I saw my gray pelted daughter. It made me sad to see her pelt covered in cobwebs and her injured leg stuck out at an odd angle. I went next to her and brushed her fur with my tail. My poor kit looked so small. Cinderpaw's eyes opened. "Frost...fur?"

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here. Mama's here."

Her blue eyes were sad. "Frostfur I'm sorry"

I was confused. "What for?"

"For making you Brackenpaw and Fireheart really worried. I know I should have stayed in the camp when Fireheart told me but-"

"Hush, it's not your fault. Cinderpaw. ". I reassured her. "We're not mad at you"

"But ….I disobeyed my mentor and nearly died."

"Sweetheart, do I look angry?"

"Well… no. But why do you look so sad?"

"Remember how I told you about Lionheart?"

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Daddy? The tom that made you laughs? The one who got stuck when he was climbing the Great Oak and a bird tried to peck his tail?"

I laughed at the memory. "The very same..."

She smiled. "I 'member him. He used to let us pretend he was a stinky badger or fox and we were warriors."

"He truly loved you and your littermates. He was a great father and a loving tom." I licked her face. "I was just scared that you would end like him"

"I'm s-sorry " she yawned." I d-didn't mean-"

I touched her with tip of my tail. "It's okay dear. I'm just glad you're safe and sound. "I stayed by her side and began making soothing sounds. Then I began her favorite kithood story, 'Redpelt and the three badgers'.

After a short time she was asleep. I licked her cheek. " stay strong Cinderpaw. Only you can fight this. I know you're a brave fighter. "

"Poor little one. I wish we could have prevented this. "I heard a familiar voice and looked up . as I took in a familiar scent and looked up at the den's entrance as a starry golden pelted tom padded silently to me, his paws making no noise . It was like he had just appeared in the den. My mouth went dry as I whispered "l-l-lionheart." _Oh my StarClan._ Except for the stars in his fur he looked just like he had when he was alive – my handsome warm-hearted golden pelted tom. _Lionheart._

"My dear snowdrop" I felt my fur burn- that was his name for me due to my white fur. I couldn't speak. "Don't fear for our daughter. She will make it through this but her path will change. "

I found my voice at last. "As long as she doesn't end up with you I'm fine. I've missed you so much. The kits-"

"Are growing up quite well. I do watch over them. "

"But why are you here? I thought StarClan only appeared to medicine cats and leaders," I whispered.

"To pass on a message: don't give up hope. Though we can't see what the future holds- only glimpses of what will come you can rest assured of this my love. Cinderpaw will not be joining me this early. But don't tell anyone ." I nodded . a bubble of hope rose in my chest like a bird flying in the sky . He held up a paw which was beginning to fade. "I can't stay much longer."

"Thank you…. Lionheart "I blinked back tears. "I love and miss you so much. I'm trying to not let your death eat away at me for I must be strong for Brightkit, Thornkit, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw and for ThunderClan. I know that StarClan can only do so much."

His whiskers twitched. "Spoken like a true Clan cat. I love you too. Keep me close in your dreams and in your heart "he said as he winked at me.

Then Lionheart was gone- scent and all. I quietly padded out of the den but not before whispering an old saying to a sleeping Cinderpaw, "may StarClan light your path. Nighty night, don't let the fleas bite. I'll be back to see you tomorrow, my love. Stay strong my dear."

I thought I saw her smile at my parting. As I left my heart felt lifted of my worry, _thank you Lionheart_

The end


End file.
